snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
ODIN
Name: '''Oliver Darius Ichabod Norris (ODIN) '''AGE: ??? He could very well be Odin himself Gender: '''Male '''Type: '''Human '''Appearance: '''One of the most notable features is that while he looks no more older that 21 he has gray hair which reaches the back of his neck he keeps it in a small tail for convenience. But in close second is the fact that he doesn’t have a left eye his right eye tends to shine extremely bright sometimes. He stands about 6’4”. He tends to wear generally un noteworthy clothing steel toed boots, black pants with a simple leather belt and a gray t-shirt. What Makes him look so strange is how generally plain he looks. '''Personality: '''He is generally very calm and matter of fact to the point that barely anything phases him. Aside from that he is highly intelligent to the point the when he took an IQ test his score was that of the super genius category. However that doesn’t mean he’s a push over he has no problem getting involved in a fight what so ever. '''Likes: '''Poetry, wine, battle. '''Dislike: '''It’s hard to say he tends to make it a point to not let things bother him that much. It seems about the only thing that he dislikes are those that wish to harm him. '''Equipment: a lot of his weaponry can only be summoned when he uses a duplicated ring. *Oak staff: the only weapon that doesn’t require a duplicate ring it looks like a simple oak walking stick however through an enchantment can act as sword or spear. *Draupnir: the main source of his weapons and higher level magic every ninth day it makes eight copies of itself these are used to summon both his weapons and his Animal familiars. *Gram: using one duplicate ring Odin can summon A very powerful sword which was used to slay the dragon fafnir, and was reforged and capable of cutting through an Anvil. *Gungnir: using one duplicate ring Odin can summon his spear that is said to never miss it’s target and return to his hand upon inflicting harm upon the target when thrown. Abilities: *Rune poetry: by including runes he’s learned he can recite various poem in a strange tongue the effect varies depending on the intention but usually it’s summons an element fire, water, plant life, so on so forth. This can be used for defensive or offensive purposes. *Huginn and Munnin: using a pair of rings duplicates Odin summons two raven familiars to act as spies. In return he gives them food. *Freki and Geri: using two duplicate rings Odin can summon two wolves to defend him once again in return he gives them food. Personal ailment: He’s just believed to be crazy, maybe he is maybe he isn’t. That doesn’t change the fact that he is capable of taking out most small armies on his own and a few large armies. If anything some might say he is too calm for his own good. History/ fairy tale: '''Most of his history is a mystery but his history as he is now is a both strange and mundane one. When he was born his left eye was infected and had to be removed That didn’t bother his parents however. They took him home and found that he would only drink wine, that was it he didn’t eat and he seemed nourished more than enough and never seemed to wind up drunk. As he grew older he was a perfect student at his school but was known for always being willing to fight when harassed. Over time he grew to be a young man his hair turned gray, and while the specifics aren’t known he learned the rune poetry and acquired his ring. He grew a reputation as the town crazy but was viewed as harmless if not actually helpful on more than few occasions. '''RP Details: *'RP:' Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Loud Mouth This changed when some over protective new-comers weaved a false story about him and their little girl much to ODIN's disgust while he didn't kill them he cursed the parents so that whenever they attempted to spread gossip they would break into a painful dry heaving cough. When humpties men came to find he was nowhere to be found but left a note reading "Sorry for your wasted time, but I felt the need to walk the earth." the funny thing is that if they explained the program to him he'd most likely be more than willing to join out of curiosity. If he is ODIN than the story of his birth and raising may very well be a lie on at least some level however his living in that village and his cursing the parents who lied about him is a fact. Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters